Heaven Knows
by sN0w
Summary: wat if kenshin dies and kaoru fleds for safety? where does she go? and is kenshin really dead?Sano&Kaoru fic! pls review!5/25/02 new update! new chap!wats up with sano and kaoru's dreams?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Song fic: Heaven Knows  
  
  
So tell me where do I start   
cause its breaking my heart  
Dont wanna let her go..  
  
Sano was as usual eating and wasting his tym at Akabeko's. "Give me another bottle of Sake!" Sano shouted drunk."Ummm... I think You had   
enough Mr. Sagara.." Tsubame suggested to the drunk fool.. "Enough! you gotta be kidding kid there's never enough when your in misery!"  
Sano demanded in a very angry voice "Now get me that drink Tsubame! I'm a paying costumer!!" Tsubame went to the kitchen to get the Sake.   
Damn I'm such a fool I shouldn't feel sorry....I should be happy... this is stupid... He thought as he finished another cup of Sake. Tsubame served   
the Sake and went home to get some rest.. Tae was left.."Sano I think you had enough that's your 5th bottle of Sake..and I think you should go and   
get some sleep for Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding tommorow" Tae said excitingly like she's the one getting married.. "I'am so excited! the guy   
finally confessed!! oh...It's gonna be soooo good" Grrrrr.....good? what's goin to be so good about that?! what does she know....~_~ "Yeah its   
going to be so good....I cant wait..." He said w/ a frown hiding the pain inside him... "What's wrong Sano? Something seems to be bothering you?   
Tell me I can help.." Tae said in a concern voice. Err.... should I tell her? ummm..no....umm...yes...this is confusing...ok Sano all you have to do is   
act tough....tough...yes..tough..."Nothing I'm fine just fine...never been better..nothing's wrong... everything's just fine..."He said grabbing the cup   
of Sake nervously and sipping it w/ her hands shaking. "Hmmm.... we'll see you dont look fine to me? ^_~" She teased "I'll give you more Sake   
cmon tell I can help..^^" She bribed. Sake?! ohhhh....Sake... one more thing that I love besides Kao-chan...^^hmm.......I should tell her....it wont hurt ne?  
Sano blushed...embarassment? or just drunk? "Ok.... I trust this secret to you w/ my life... Promise not to tell this to anyone?not even Sae or   
anybody not even Kenshin!" he shouted ok here's go nothing.. "Tae its about....err......Jou-chan.... ummm.......you see..... umm..." Sano's voice   
was trembling of nervousness...."What about Kaoru?"She asked curiously."Ummm......you see Tae......I'm kinda.....you know..." Tae looked very  
confused "No I have no clue what youre talking abt.." "Ok I'm inlove w/ Jou-chan!!!!!!!" He bursted out...Tae looked very surprised that she   
almost fainted.. after that shocking burst out by Sano Tae found herself drinking Sake in shock.. "Ummm..... but you always teased her....   
her cooking the way she looks....and besides I thought You and Ms. Megumi are a couple? This is just...."Tae finished her second cup of Sake still   
shocked and amazed...   
  
My friends keep telling me  
that if you really love her   
Youve gotta set her free  
and if she returns in kind  
I'll know she's mine  
  
"Tae what now? I thought you were gonna help me? and my Sake?" Tae placed the cup on the table and said.. "What the heck? Your thinkin   
about Sake when the one you love is getting married tommorow!!! Baka!" Tae hit Sano in the head... "What you do that for? really where's my   
Sake!" Tae tried to look patient but Sano was just getting to her nerves.. "Sano I'll give you your Sake later right now we have to talk abt Kaoru   
and You.. now talk or no Sake.." Sano thought for a moment.... hmmm..... Sake or Jou-chan... this is confusing I need more Sake... Sano gulp   
another cup of Sake and begun "Ok Tae you promise not to tell a single soul about this...ok here it go...a few days ago I dunno why but I felt really   
weird when Ken-san Jou-chan announced they were getting married tommorow I know I'm supposed to feel happy for them but..... I dunno its just   
weird... for these few days Jou-chan has been really like the "apple if my eye" ....." Tae thought for a moment and said "Hmmm.....so that explains   
why youve been really quiet these days...well.. why didnt you told her this earlier?" "Hmmmm...well i dont reall know.... I mean like this is all new   
to me.... and besides she likes Ken-san better than me...." he said in a sad tone. "Well..... you can just at least tell her about what you feel....   
who knows she might like you like you do...well its just an advice..." Tae said cleaning the tables Tell her how I feel....*sigh*...   
"You dont understand Tae I'm just to...nevermind... It'll just ruin everything.." Sano got up and headed for the door..."Suit yourself but you   
should give it a chance...." Tae said cleaning the place"and you'll get your sake tommorow..." Sano waved and thank her... Tell her.....  
another bad idea....its best to keep it this way he thought and walked home   
  
Why I live in despair  
Cause wide awake or dreaming   
I know she's never there   
and all these time I act so brave   
I'm shaking inside  
Why does it hurt me so   
  
The next morning Yahiko pour cold water on Sano to wake him up "What the hell?!" Sano shouted shiverring "Wake up rooster head!!!! its   
Ken-san and Kao-chan's wedding!" Sano stood up and went to the dojo... *sigh* I have to get over this... Sano got dressed and headed to   
Akabeko's. Everybody was there... Then Kaoru walked in. In her new kimono.. Sano was stunned for a moment She's so...so... Then the   
ceremony started. While Kenshin and Kaoru was saying their vows to each other Sano was standing there... *sigh* I guess I've got to let her go...   
But why now.. why now? I gotta be strong and get over it... Sano took another deep breath when Kaoru and Kenshin kissed.. Tae looked at Sano  
hiding his own suffering w/ a smile. While Kenshin and Kaoru were eating Sano looked at them. I should be the one at Kaoru's side...  
"What's wrong Sano? You Haven't eaten anything or talk.." Megumi asked. "Huh? What? oh nothing's wrong everything's just fine fox lady..  
scram.." Sano said pushing Megumi away from him "Fine.. rooster head.." Megumi went away and went to Kenshin and Kaoru to give their  
present. Sano was drinking sake at one corner "Tae! another bottle of sake here!" He shouted in a drunk voice. "What's wrong w/ Sano, Tae?"  
Kaoru asked. "I dunno maybe you should talk to him" Tae handed the tray to Kaoru. Kaoru went near Sano w/ the sake. "Hey there" She said   
and served him the sake. Sano turned to his back and saw Kaoru comin near him.. his mind was racing... Wha? what the heck? Sano was so   
nervous that he almost tip the glass. "Oh hey there raccoon girl.." he teased..   
  
Maybe my love will come back someday  
only heaven knows....  
and maybe our hearts will find their way....  
only heaven knows...  
and all I can do is hope and pray..  
cuz' heaven knows.  
  
"What's wrong? You have been in this corner all afternoon drinking sake.. are you trying to ruin my wedding?!" She shouted. Sano drunk   
another cup of sake trying to look as calm as possible. "Ruin your wedding? why would I do that.. and besides even if I'm doing it what will I get   
from it?" Sano gave out another deep breath and continued "I'm just...happy for you I guess.. *sigh* Yeah that's it I'm happy for you..too happy   
that I'm getting myself drunk .." Kaoru stared at Sano and gave him a kiss in his cheeks.... "I'm glad your happy..." Kaoru stood up and walked   
away "...Just dont be too happy.. " she glanced at Sano and winked at him. Sano touched his cheeks and sighed. That was the first and last kiss..  
I guess I really got to let go.. we weren't meant to be I guess... maybe someday... Sano went out from his lil' corner and went to have fun w/ the other  
guys.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sano,Tae,Kaoru or any of the characters...blah...blah...or the song "Heaven Knows"..blah..blah..  
  
Ok this is my 2nd RK fanfic so pls forgive me if its really bad... gomen... I know the fic is stupid and all.....-__- but what can you do i'm not that  
good im a kid! im only 12 turnin 13.. but im only 12! im plannin to make more RK fanfics....hmmm.ok later....and pls review it...  



	2. Drops of Rain

Heaven Knows part 2  
  
-------  
  
After a very hard day of work all Sano wanted to do was to be sitting and drinking sake..okay maybe sleeping too.  
  
After the wedding of Kaoru and Kenshin, Sano only stayed for a few months well actually weeks. He couldn't take the pain seeing the one he loves most on the arms of someone else. He told them he wanted to find his real destiny in the city and find what the world has to offer to him. But all the world offer to him after the 'love-tragedy' was a lousy job in the harbor, a part time job in a restaurant, sleeping on a lousy place and most of all the pain, the scar that will never go away in his heart. He moved in the city to forget all about her and his past but the farther she is the harder it is for him to live his life normally. Only when he knows for sure that Kaoru is in her arms safe will he only know that everything in his life is perfect. But she's not and he can't get over the fact that she never will be....  
  
It must have been past 12 when Sano was about to go 'home' from the docks after a hard day of work. He was walking in the cold night of spring and noticed how beautiful the city was in a spring night only one thing could even make it more perfect...No Sano don't even say it..in fact don't even think about it! Don't!. He said in his head as a vision of Kaoru came into his mind. He wanted to get rid of it so bad but with his undying love for her it will never go away.  
  
Sano lived in the second floor of the restaurant where he does part time. The owner was pretty nice..an old widowed lady. When Sano arrived there was still a bunch of drunken fools wasting their nights there. Keiko, the other young helper for the restaurant was behind the counter trying not to disturb the drunken fools.  
  
"Keiko, the store was supposed to be close hours ago." Sano said in a calm voice trying not to startle Keiko "What are these men doing here?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Sano-san..Gomen.." Keiko was bowing like crazy "I..I don't wan to disturb them..besides they're not done yet.."  
  
"Then when are they gonna finish?In twenty years?" Sano was trying his best not to raise his voice but it was hard with a gentle, clumsy girl like Keiko. Keiko was a lot like Tsubame, Sano thought. "I'm gonna end this right now!"  
  
"No please Sano-san..." Keiko tried to stop Sano but Sano was tired and mad.  
  
Sano walked to drunk men's table and stared directly at the samurais they have on their wastes. How pathetic..These fools probably dont even use them..only use them for showing off. He said as he gave a tiny grin.  
  
"Excuse me sirs..but the store is closed and I would have to ask you to leave right now" Sano said as calmly as possible as the stench of sake filled the room.  
  
One of the men..probably the leader stood up all red and said "We're paying customers and we'll stay here as long as we want..now.." he turned to Keiko and continued "girly bring us more sake and hurry it" he sat down and continued laughing with his pals.  
  
"Don't Keiko.." Sano said "I don't think you hear me SIRS you have to leave now ,we're closing..." he was trying his very best to be as patient as possible.  
  
All the drunken fools stood up and they all looked pretty chubby and they were all turning red too. "A smart guy eh?" One of the chubby ones said. "Yeah...So you want us to leave huh? Well why don't you make us leave yourself..Well that is if you can." All them started to laugh like pigs and they took a good look at Sano and laughed again.  
  
"I'm asking you to leave peacefully..So please leave peacefully." Sano was so close to chopping all the guys heads.  
  
"What are you scared sonny? You chicken? bok-bok" They said as they tried to imitate a clucking chicken. "You know what I feel generous today so take the first hit." the leader boasted "C'mon sonny!" He coaxed him.  
  
"Well if that's what you want.." Sano said sounding innocent. Sano backed up a little bit while Keiko hid under the counter. He did a quick deadly punch to the guy right in the chest. The leader went flying into air hitting the wall and breaking it.  
  
"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry. Now leave!" Sano said angrily.  
  
The other guys helped their leaders stand up and carried him outside and they all scattered away like cowardly mice. Sano helped Keiko up under the counter.  
  
"I'll clean up tommorrow..." Keiko said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes..please lock up and go to bed okay?" Sano said.  
  
"Yes Sano-san.." Keiko replied quietly.  
  
It was starting to rain outsid when Sano finished dressing up to sleep. He was sa tired all he could think of was sleep..and Kaoru. He heard the door next to him close. Meaning Keiko must be sleeping already. When he was about to sleep he heard aloud thud downstairs. The banging noise kept on going and going. Why me?. He thought miserably. He stood up and went downstairs and heard the noise coming from the door. He suspected it was the fools a while ago up for more trouble. He didn't need this..not right now..not right now when he was so tired.  
  
The noise continud withe noise of the rain pouring hard in the roof. He opened the door and saw a hooded person standing in their door.  
  
"Excuse me? How can I help you?" he said patiently.  
  
The hood went down and saw the most shocking thing..It was Kaoru dripping wet. She was shivering in the cold too.  
  
"Kaoru?" That was all Sano could say. Then Kaoru fainted right into his arms.... 


	3. Coldness of the rain

Well the 2nd chapter was a little surprising...wasn't it? I mean i haven't updated dat fanfic for months..anyhoo..here's the 3rd chapter...  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
Sano couldn't believe it. He was too shocked. The one he loves...the ultimate love of his life was in his arms at that very moment. Sano still stood out in the cold rain with the fainted Kaoru in his arms. He was to shocked to move. It was as if every single muscle of his body had froze. He tried to speak but no words came out. He opened his mouth but all that came out was the cold air.  
  
Then after five minutes in outside in the cold rain all of Sano's senses came back after a sound of thunder came roaring. Sano suddenlt felt the coldness of air in his skin because he just realized he spent an eternity outside in the cold rain with Kaoru in his arms shirtless. Ohh...damn I gotta get her inside. He ignored the cold air and carried Kaoru inside and laid her down on the floor with a bunch of pillows. He ran to get a lamp from the counter and after lighting it he opened the other lights. The bright light also produced warmness which gave Sano a tingling feeling up to his spines. He didn't know what to do after opening the lights. Oh my god! I killed her didn't I? No you didn't idiot she fainted! Go get a hot towel! NOW!. Sano was arguing in his mind like a lunatic. When he finally settled on what to do he ran to the kitchen and pour hot water in a basin and got a towel from the counter. What now? Oh yeah..put it in the head... He remembered what Megumi used to do when he came home drunk which happened a lot of times. As he dip the white flawless towel in the basin of extremely hot towel. The hotness of the water made all of his nerves alert. He squeezed the towel and gently placed it in Kaoru's forehead. Then he knelt closer and placed her hands in her forehead. Whe he lifted his hand he realized that Kaoru was develping a fever. It's all my fault..I kept her out in the rain too long..Why oh why do I have to be so stupid?!. He cursed and cursed silently.  
  
After his cursings he turned to Kaoru's sweating, tired looking face. He gently carressed here hot cheeks. Then he put his finger on her pale lips which was once red as the roses. As he gently touched her lips he realized how soft her lips were. He knelt closer and closer just when Sano's lips was an inch away from her lips Kaoru gave out a silent but painful moan. How the hell did I get here?. Sano woke up from his fantasy and moved away from Kaoru. Kaoru continued to moan in pain. So he took the towel and dipped it in the hot water and gently rubbed Kaoru's arms and neck.  
  
Upstairs Keiko could hear the silent moaning going with the drops of rain in the roof. She was too scared to stand up thinking that it it could be robbers. So in fear she tip-toed silently to Sano's room and found his blanket all empty. Oh no! Sano!.She thought in fear. What now?! Keiko couldn't think straight anymore. Then she suddenly felt her legs walk toward her room to get the stick she's been keeping for emergency. Before she knew it she was creeping silently on the stairs with the stick ready to hit someone or something. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she tip- toed to the counter and peeked a little bit and saw a shadow kneeling. She didn't know what to do so she ran out of the conter with the stick on the top of her head and charged the shadow....  
  
When Sano heard Keiko charging towards him he immediately held Keiko back to stop her. When Keiko saw Sano holding her arms she suddenly fell down on the floor and made a loud thud on the floor.  
  
"Sano-san!!!" Keiko shouted in surprise "What are doing up this late?" Then she turned to the side and saw Kaoru lying down looking pale with a hot towel on here forehead. Keiko gave out another scream and backed up a little bit.  
  
"Keiko...Don't..Shh...Don't scream anymore.." He said as he came near Keiko holding her hand "It's not what you think....Uhh...She's..." Sano stuttered trying to find the right words to tell Keiko. Well, actually he also had no idea what was going on the only understable explanation is that Kaoru is that love of her life which she found outside in the rain..So that's what he told Keiko except for the whole love of his life thing. "She's an old friend of mine.." he finally ended.  
  
Keiko who was still white in shock stood up and came near Kaoru observing her.  
  
"Why is she here?" Keiko asked starting to relax.  
  
"Uh..." he didn't have a clue either. "I have no idea.." Doh! You idiot! Sanosuke said hearing himself like an idiot.  
  
"Well your friend has a very high fever Sano-san" Keiko said after feeling Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"Well aren't you just the smartest person in the world!....Wel duh! I can see that Keiko!" he said in extreme sarcasm.  
  
They both stared at th painfully moaning Kaoru. Sano wanted to do something to make all her pain go away. He would the the pain for Kaoru if she could. He would do anything for her.  
  
"She needs some rest..she can sleep in my room with me. We have extra mats and blankets." Keiko suggested.  
  
He thought about it for a moment then stared at Kaoru one more time.  
  
"Okay..." he said in a concern tone "Please take care of her Keiko.." he contiued.  
  
"Hai..Sano-san" She answered then carried the basin to her room while Sano carried Kaoru in there.  
  
Just carrying Kaoru already made Sano feel like the most important person in the world for Kaoru. That night while Sano was lying down he couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru. I can't believe it. The woman I love the most...The woman whom I should die for is just behind these walls. She's so near but still so far. Her lips were so soft..Those lips..Those lips which I had long to kiss is in the next room. He spend all night thinking about Kaoru. He thought about how beautiful she is, how thankful he is to all the gods for bringing his beloved to him. He kept on thinking about every feature of Kaoru's beautiful flawless face. How soft, tender and sensitive her lips were. He just couldn't believe it. He pinched himslef a huge amoung of times already just to check if he was dreaming. The best part was he wasn't! Although he had also thought about even though Kaoru was just next door to him Kaoru was still suffering in pain of the fever. He tried to put the negativity of Kaoru's arrival behind but it just wasn't working. Because in his perfect dream was a small stain that wouldn't rub off. It was the mystery reason why Kaoru was there. Has something bad happened? Why was she here? Why?....The questions and fantasies lie on his head all night even on his dreams as he closed his tired looking eyes to sleep...  
  
---------------  
  
woo..wooo..end of chapter 3..ill update ASAP..later..^^ 


	4. Not a Dream...

Ok 4th chapter! how was the third one? anyhoo, one of the reviewers asked or actually said that Sano would never say those kind of sappy phrases..well one love changes people..i think so..two dis is MY fic and I can make them do whatever I want to. I could make them kill each other if i wanted to! I could even make them aliens! hahaha! anyhoo It doesnt actually take place immediately after the wedding more like a year ..anyhoo...here's the fic..  
  
-------------  
  
When Sano woke up he still felt a little tired but he was awoken by the blinding light of the sun that was illuminating the whole room. Oh..god..I feel so damn tired. He thought as he stretched his arms and legs. Another day in my miserable life..oh damn... He remembered what happened last night actually more like this morning. He remebered the pale sweaty face of the suffering Kaoru last night. He also remembered carrying her out in the cold rain and touching and longing a kiss from Kaoru's soft lips. He closed his eyes for a little bit making sure that last night wasn't just another one of her weird dreams. Then he opened his eyes again then stood up and put something on to cover his bare chest. He slowly walked out his room then opened the door to Keiko's room only to see that last night wasn't a weird dream.  
  
Kaoru was right there lying down on a mat on the floor still looking a little weak. Keiko was right beside her wiping Kaoru's forehead. So it is true..this is not a dream..not one of my fantasies...He walked forward towards them then slowly knelt down besides Kaoru that slowly and genlty felt her warm cheeks.  
  
"Her fever is going down Sano-san" Keiko whispered softly.  
  
"Hai..Thank you so much Keiko" he said gently still staring a Kaoru's soft face.  
  
Kaoru started to groan again. When Sano carressed her soft lips Kaoru's angelic eyes opened and shimmered in the sun. Sano was speechless..He immediately took his hands off Kaoru's lips. Keiko gave out a small gasp and backed up a little bit from Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru moaned a little bit then sat up and stared at Sano's surprised looking eyes and said "Sagara?Sanosuke Sagara?" she said it such awe as she leaned closer Sano. "What happened?"  
  
Sano felt an unexplainable good feeling as she heard Kaoru's voice after a long time and hearing her say her name felt like heaven. But he had to forget about that first. Kaoru musn't know is feelings for her..not Yet.  
  
"Kaoru..." he said it with so much passion and yet it seemed so plain and emotionless "Last night..You were out in the rain then you fainted.." Again Sano's nervousness made him dumbfounded. It was as if somebody just stole the gift of speech from Sano.  
  
"Why am I here? Where am I? And them...are they here?" Kaoru raced with so many questions but Sano who was just staring at Kaoru's amazing facial features and not paying attention just got slapped gently on the face by Kaoru's soft, cold palms.  
  
"WAKE UP SANO!WHERE ARE WE?!" Ahh..yes..The oh so ever tempermental side of Kaoru. He had also missed that so much to. With Kaoru's soft and gentle hit he regained his senses and answered Kaoru's questions.  
  
"First of all hag.." the teasing another thing he had missed.."you're in Tokyo (ok I made Tokyo like the 'big city' here aite?). More specifically you're in Yoko's restaurant. This is where I work now and live too..Now can I ask you something? Why the heck are you here?" He asked even though he was enjoying Kaoru's unexpected visit more than anything in the world "Where's Kenshin and the rest? and who the hell is THEM?" he raised his voice a little bit to make him look more authorotative.  
  
Kaoru sat indian style then turned behind her and saw Keiko sitting in a corner.  
  
"First..Who the hell is she? Is she yours Sano?!" Kaoru teased and giggled.  
  
Sano hid a small smile. Just to hear her Kaoru giggle again was enough to make him the happiest man on Earth.  
  
"Keiko meet the meanest hag in the world Kaoru Kamiya..Kaoru meet my friend Keiko Okita..also my helper here" he formally introduced the two and Keiko cam near the two of them. They both greeted each other in a very friendly manner then Kaoru turned to Sano and looked at him seriously.  
  
"What's wrong do I have something on my face?" Sano joked.  
  
"No..it's..It's nothing.." Kaoru tried to find the words to say but failed.  
  
"Then maybe you can answer my questions on where Ken-san and the others are? and why are you here? and who's THEM?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru just looked at him and Sano saw a small tear come out from Kaoru's eyes.  
  
"What did something happen?Tell me Kaoru!" He grabbed Kaoru arms and looked at her straight in the eye. All of sudden Kaoru started crying and she fell down on Sano and Sano patted her back trying to comfort her. After Kaoru regained her senses again Sano said  
  
"Kaoru..tell me please. I'll help you. Please trust me." Sano and Kaoru stared at each other again then Kaoru started to tell her story in between her cries and Keiko listened attentively too. :  
  
Dear Kenshin,  
  
You are the most amazing man anyone could have. I am very lucky to have as my husband. Meet me tonight at sundown in the river where cherry blossoms grow. I love you so much.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kaoru finished writing her letter to Kenshin before leaving for their romantic evening picnic by the river. She was indeed the luckiest woman alive to have Kenshin as her spouse. They have been together for a year now. Their first year anniverssary was today and Kaoru wanted to surprise Kenshin. As she packed the food she asked Megumi, Tae and Sae to guard the dojo for tonight with Tsubame and Yahiko. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was thinking about their first year together as she walked towards the river. I am truly the luckiest one alive. Thank you so much Kenshin for being there. She thought and smiled. She set up everything by the river and waited for Kenshin..  
  
At the dojo Kenshin and rest were tied in chains in the walls and black hooded figures were beating Kenshin with a whip.  
  
"Not to strong now without you samurai battousai?" the leader laughed at Kenshin who was bleeding.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want from me?! Leave my friends alone!" Kenshin was thinking about Kaoru and where she could be at that moment. Oh Kaoru, where are you?! Please let her be safe! He thought as he struggeled.  
  
"Well without any practice we figured you were gonna be weak. So here we are taking revenge for our master..Shishio..." the leader spat on Kenshin and Kenshin just gave him a devillish stare.  
  
"Well too bad you're gonna die..You were one of the best..a legend actually..Boys get ready." The other men in black all went out and the leader continued. "Hope you and my master gets a rematch in hell.." the leader just laughed and ran away.  
  
The men set the whole dojo in fire and Kenshin was still struggling to get out but it was no use. His arms were already bleeding so much. The others cried and shouted for help but all they heard was the crackling sound of the blazing fire.  
  
Kaoru started to worry so she went rushing back to the dojo only to see it burn into ashes. The men in black saw Kaoru then started to chase after her. She cried as she ran for her life. But she didn't see the purpose in life now that her love, Kenshin is burned into ashes. But she heard Kenshin's voice telling her to save herself. So she ran to the alleys and lost them. She hitched ride up to Tokyo. In Tokyo that night a bunch of chubby men started to chase her she knocked on doors but none opened..Until one did. Sano's door....  
  
Sano listened in shocked. He couldn't believ what he was hearing. Kenshin and the others were dead..worst burned into ashes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry but he already wasted his tears crying in the past. Kaoru swallowed her tears and started talking again.  
  
"Oh Sano.Thank you so much for saving me..but please I must go now. I'm only putting you two in danger..." Kaoru stood up but still shaking and reached for the door.  
  
Sano stood up to. He didn't want to let go of her. Not now. Not now that she needed his help. Not anymore. Not anymore, she will never let love pass her by again.  
  
"Wait." He grabbed Kaoru's arm and said "Stay..Please. I'll help you. I don't care if I get killed...you're still a part of me." Sano hoped she would find it in her heart to stay.  
  
"But..." Sano touched Kaoru's lips and said."No buts hag...I want to help you.." he winked then smiled at her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
end of ch 4..like it? ill update ASAP..so later! it's sort of stupid i know..but pls work with me ..i'm a stupid lil kid?! 


	5. Perfect Day

Ok 5th ch. Like th 4th one? Hope you did! oh ya i love the review that said 'for a stupid lil ' kid you write good' or something like dat. I love dat review! thx for the reviews!  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaoru suddenly felt a sudden electricity kind of feeling as Sano grabbed his arm adn wink at her. She didn't want to get anyone on trouble. Definetly not Sano and his little friend. But she had no where else to go. She wanted to slap Sano right in the cheek to let her go and tell him that she didn't want anyone to get hurt. But with his smile and the fact that she didn't had anywhere else to go made her response that also caught herself in shock.  
  
"Thank you rooster head.." Kaoru bowed her head and looked down the floor.  
  
Sano lifted her chin gently then smiled again. Sano didn't know what he was doing. But as long that Kaoru was there and safe he didn't care. He wanted that moment to last forever not to let go her arm. Just be there knowing that everything is all right. But suddenly Keiko butted in his perfect moment.  
  
"We have to open the store Sano-san.." Keiko bowed gently then continued "Mrs. Li will be here soon to check on us."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be down in a minute Keiko." Sano finally let go of Kaoru's arms. "Stay in here Kaoru..I'll ask the owner if you can stay and work here for a while."  
  
Kaoru just stayed in the room and got dressed while Sano went to get dress and open the restaurant.  
  
Downstairs Keiko was preparing everything when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Get it will you Keiko." Sano said as he chopped up some vegetables.  
  
Keiko went to get the door and a plump woman who had a bent back came walking in with her cane.  
  
"Good morning Keiko!" The old woman said lively.  
  
"Good morning too you to Mrs. Li" Keiko greeted politely.  
  
"Yoko..call me that Mrs. Li make me sound so old!" Yoko joked than laughed hard. "Where's that Sanosuke?" she asked still wearing a big smile on her face.  
  
"He's in the kitchen Mrs....I mean Yoko" Keiko said.  
  
The plump old woman slowly walked to kitchen and saw Sano in an apron cooking.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara! You better stop doing that! That's a woman's job! Go sweep and clean out there!" She said pulling Sano out. "You shouldn't have though this young mad to cook young lady!" She said to Keiko.  
  
"But Yoko I want to cook rather than clean!" Sano complained as the old woman dragged him outside.  
  
"No buts! Go clean out there!" Yoko handed Sano a broom and told him to clean while Keiko cooked.  
  
Yoko was seating drinking her usual morning tea petting her cat Mimi while watching Sano sweep the floor. Sano stopped sweeping then came forward to Yoko and said:  
  
"Uhh...Yoko..Can I ask you something?" He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh my Sano! If you're going to ask me to marry you I surely cannot! First of all I'm already married..twice! Second don't you think you're a little too young? I mean I know I'm pretty and all but I'm already your grandmother!" Yoko started laughing and so did Sano. They laughed to a moment when Sano finally said "Not that Yoko...Don't get me wrong you're a babe too but..that's not what I'm about to ask you." Sano took a deep breath then Yoko said "Well, What is it then boy?" Yoko continued to pet Mimi when Sano finally told Yoko that her friend, Kaoru needs a job and a place to live for a while.  
  
Yoko sipped tea from her cup then closed her eyes then gently opened it again. Ten years ago she must have been pretty like Kaoru too. Sano thought as he smiled at her.  
  
"Well...does your friend knows how to cook?" Yoko asked.  
  
Oh no..cook. I love Kaoru and all but I'm a much better cook than her now! But instead of telling the truth about Kaoru's horrible cooking he said. "Oh yeah, great cook! She's absolutely amazing!" Sano lied.  
  
"Well tell your friend she's hired! She can live here if she wants!" Yoko looked at her pocket watch then turned to Sano. "Well I have to go now Sano! I'll meet your friend tomorrow. I'm running a bit late with my meeting with the governor. So I'll see you." Yoko stood up with her can and her cat following her. Sano waved goodbye and as soon as Yoko left he ran upstairs to Kaoru.  
  
In Keiko's room Sano saw Kaoru fixing up.  
  
"Good news Kaoru! The owner said you can stay and work here!" Sano almost ran our of breath saying it.  
  
"That's great!" Kaoru said trying to hide her fear of getting Sano in trouble. "Did you tell her about..?"  
  
"No..I can't... not to her." Sano said finishing her question.  
  
"Thank you.."Kaoru hugged Sano in gratitude which Sano really liked of course.  
  
"Well you better get down and sweep the floors..since you're no good in cooking.." Sano teased.  
  
Kaoru turned red as Sano insulted her cooking then said in defense. "Well for your information rooseter head! I'm a better cook than you! Megumi taught me to make me a better wife for Kenshin." Saying Kenshin's name and remembering the past was so hard for Kaoru. Especially since everytime she does it, it was as if somebody was breaking her heart into pieces slowly and little by little all over again.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you can prove that to today..go down grab a apron and work with Keiko in the kitchen." Sano said pushing Kaoru out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..no need to push you know!" Kaoru said pushing Sano away from her.  
  
They both went down the kitchen and Keiko told Kaoru everything she needs to know in the kitchen. While Sano swept the floor. Their first customer for the day was a bunch of young women about 17-19 went in and took a sit next to Sano. They started giggling which made Sano feel weird. So Sano went to take their order then told Keiko and Kaoru. While Keiko and Kaoru was cooking their customers food Sano continued to sweep the floor. One girl purposely dropped her chopsticks on the floor and Sano just stared at the girl expecting Sano to pick it up.  
  
"Umm...you dropped your chopsticks miss." He said politely then handed the girl's chopsticks back.  
  
"Why thank you oh so much!" The girl said flirstaiously and the other girls giggled. "How can I ever repay you kind gentleman.?" she asked Sano while looking at him in a flirty way.  
  
"Well you can stop dropping things on purpose for starters." he said sarcastically.  
  
The girl just looked at him in surprised then turned back to her friends not giggling anymore.  
  
Kaoru then came out with the food serving them. Sano watched them as they took a taste of their soups.  
  
"This is some great soup! Who made them?"One of the girls asked Kaoru.  
  
Blushing Kaoru responded. "Umm..I did miss" she said still blushing. The customers praised her cooking then he returned to the kitchen with Sano and Keiko in the counter.  
  
"What did I told you? I'm a great cook." Kaoru said then stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Well..those don't have good taste in food." He argued.  
  
"Whatever you say..you just can't admit I'm a better cook." Kaoru went back to cookind then said while chopping some carrots "Those girls where flirting with you a while ago then you just ignored them?"  
  
"Why?Does it even matter?" Sano said while helping Kaoru.  
  
"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?Never?"Kaoru teased.  
  
"Well for your information I do fall in love to..Not withe stupid immature girls like them" It is you that I love can't you see! Sano said in his head as he smiled.  
  
"Well you better find a woman fast..you're not getting younger!" Kaoru teased again.  
  
Sano just stayed silent then helped Kaoru and sometimes catch a glimpse of her radiant face.  
  
The whole day worked out fine for both. It was Sano would call a perfect day. But he kept that to himself of course. That night Sano slept not thinking about anything except that he might have a chance to make Kaoru see his lover for her and maybe make Kaoru see who he really is and actually love him. Sano went to sleep and dreamt of his perfect day with the woaman he loves the most...  
  
---------  
  
end of ch5..it was stupid i know..ill update ASAp..thx for your reviews again! 


	6. Inseperable

ok 6th ch..never actually knew i would go up to 6th ch. well..its a miracle! anyhoo..to one of my reviewers tony: it's sano and kaoru bcuz if i used megumi..that will be so predictable and common..sano and tae/sae..too weird..i wanted an odd couple but not dat odd...besides i dont even know how old they are..sano and misao..no too..it just doesnt seem ryt..well for me it doesnt..then i thought of kaoru..so BOOM idea! anyhoo..here's the 6th ch! hope u like it!  
  
----------  
  
The past few days of Kaoru in the restaurant was great..and for Sano too of course. Kaoru and Sano's teasing each other was always stopped by Keiko. Sano felt like it was the old days..except for the fact that they weren't at the dojo..no Kenshin..no anyone..And this time around he was inlove with Kaoru. Everytime Sano gets too close to Kaoru he always tried to forget about his love toward her. Also, everytime they came to the subject Kenshin or the past Kaoru would always try to avoid the conversation or change the subject so Sano decided not to talk about it anymore.  
  
One hot spring morning when the restaurant was packed with customers who were locals and customers who were tourists who came to see the going- to-Summer feast in honor of the gods for end of the season. Traders, tourists and a lot of kinds of people came to see the one week yearly feast. Last year Sano got so drunk during the festival he almost stripped out in the streets.  
  
"Hey lady! We wanna order now come here!" A Chinese tourist man said in his heavy Chinese accent.  
  
Kaoru rushed to the chubby Chinese man to take his and his family's order.  
  
"Yes..Yes..." Kaoru wrote it down but having a hard time understanding the man's words.  
  
She rushed to the kitchen to bring the order to Sano who was handling the kitchen that day.  
  
"4 specials of the day Sano!" She screamed as she went in the kitchen to get the other customer's order.  
  
Keiko was having a hard time outside getting screamed by some very picky customers so Kaoru had to help her handle the customers.  
  
It was only 8 in the morning when the customers filled the whole place. Even though there were thousands of restaurants in Tokyo Yoko's restaurant seems to be the most popular one. Why? Because a secret recipe for their food has been passed down from generations to generations. Since all of Yoko's children died in the war and all of her husbands did too, she had no one to pass the recipe. So when Keiko came to her restaurant she passed it down to her then to Sano and now to Kaoru. The 3 had been like family to the old lady. Even though Kaoru had only been there for 2 weeks.Everyone loved Yoko's restaurant but she didn't want to hire a lot so the 3 were stuck with all the work with all the people.  
  
Kaoru who had no knowledge of such special event taking place was just to baffled why there were so many customers on such a normal morning. When everyone left for the opening ceremony of the feast Sano closed up the restaurant so they can all go to the feast.  
  
"What's so special about today? Why are there so many tourists?" Kaoru asked dumbly.  
  
Keiko giggled as different kinds of vendors filled the streets.  
  
"It's a sort of end of the season feast.."Sano said looking at some of the amazing things the vendors were selling.  
  
"Oh..well what are we waiting for let's hurry..I wanna see what's all the commotion's about there." She said as she pointed to the plaza where the opening ceremony was to be held.  
  
All three went running there to get a better view of the place. Keiko who wasn't very tall couldn't see a thing so Sano carried him up his shoulders so she can see better. Sanosuke is so much like Kenshin now..Oh how I miss him..Kaoru thought. But she musn't show the pain to anyone. She didn't want to get anyone upset so she just smile while looking at Sano. The governor went up a platform while a bunch of other important officials stood behind him. Including Yoko because Yoko was one of the oldest and wealthiest woman in town.  
  
"Welcome residents of Tokyo! I personally would like to welcome you all in this glorious day! Spring is now over! The gods had blessed us with such a succesful season! This day now embarks the start of Summer! Let us all thank the gods and enjoy!!" The governor shouted and after his speech everyone started cheering and screaming and confetti started to pour on everyone. "Let us all welcome our Chinese delegates who came to visit us!!" Everyone cheered then the sound of the loud drums made everyone turned their heads. A dragon came out. Not a real dragon but one of those Chinese dragons that had people inside them. Everyone cheered and kids started screaming in amazements. Keiko started to cheered and smile too.  
  
After the little 'dragon show' everyone went to the streets where more amazing things were  
  
seen. "Ohh...I want that one Sano-san!" Keiko kept on pointing at things. And as long as Sano could afford something for her he bought it. Because he knows how Keiko feels without parents. Both her parents had been killed by soldiers because her parents had been fighting againts the government.  
  
When they arrived in a vendor who sells things for kids Keiko wanted to stop and see it. Keiko who was still on Sano's shoulder asked to be put down. While Keiko was admiring the toys the vendor said. "Ahh...Mr. and Mrs. your daughter is a realy beauty..She had her mother's eyes and her father's smile. You two are such a cute couple!" Sano and Kaoru blushed really hard then the vendor continued. "Since you are such a cute couple..say what I'll let your kid pick out one things from my things." It was a good bargain. They just couldn't refuse. So they played along with the lady.  
  
"Umm..Ok Keiko dear..pick out one..But not an expensive one..okay honey?" Kaoru tried to sound motherly to convince the vendor.  
  
"Can I suggest something kid? Pick that one the doll over there..it brings good luck,harmony and safety to family.."The lady pointed to the doll on the corner the continued "Of course I'm sure you and your parents won't need that you seem like a perfect family already!" The lady laughed while Sano and Kaoru blushed once again.  
  
So Keiko picked the doll then they left the vendor and thanked her.  
  
"Hear that guys?We're a perfect family!" Keiko who never sounded more enthusiatic said then smiled while observing her doll.  
  
The two stared at Keiko who seemed to be a bit delirious and too carried away with what the lady said so the two of them just laughed it off. (*oh ya forgot to put the detail...Keiko is around the age of 10).  
  
When they got back to the restaurant a bunch of people immediately arrived to eat there which was around 1. More customers came even at night. Most of them just came to drink Sake at night. But when they closed the restaurant everyone left and Keiko slept immediately because she was so tired. Sano and Kaoru was left to clean up the restaurant .  
  
"I've never seen Keiko so happy..." Sano said to break the silence barrier between the two of them.  
  
"Yeah..."Kaoru responded while wiping the tables.  
  
The silence was present again after the short conversation then Kaoru said  
  
"Perfect couple..a lady said that to me and Kenshin once..." Sano didn't want to respond to Kaoru's statement.  
  
Kaoru stopped cleaning then sat down and continued talking. "Everyone said that we were perfect for each other..we were inseperable..." Kaoru tears started to fall down from her eyes to her cheeks.  
  
Sano noticed her crying. He didn't want to response but he didn't want to see Kaoru in pain too. So he came forward to her then said. "You were..." He didnt knew what to say. He didn't know what to feel..Jealous of Kenshin?Or sad for Kaoru? He was too confused to come up with a better response.  
  
" 'Were' Sano! 'Were' meaning before!Where is he now?! If we 'were' so unseperable!"Kaoru raised her voice a little bit but still crying.  
  
Sano wiped the tears of Kaoru's cheeks gently. "I meant to say 'you are'...and will always be. Your just seperated physically but not mentally and emotioanlly. I know you still love him and he still loves you too. He's inside you.." Sano picked out his words carefully this time. But it was much harder for him to say. How could he have said all those words? When he loves Kaoru so dearly and here he was making her think of another man. Wait, not just any man..It was Kenshin we are talking about here. Kenshin is who Kaoru loves and Sano must accept it and be happy for her. Sano smiled at her. It was the hardest smile Sano ever had. But it was all worth it to see Kaoru's smile again....  
  
---------  
  
end of ch6! I promise Sano and Kaoru's connection will happen in the nxt ch or very soon. Plus more exciting things are too happen so tune in!! i'll update ASAP!!one more thing...Vote for The Calling's 'Adrienne' on TRL at mtv.com! Thanks for the reviews!! 


	7. Not an angel but a Goddess..

gee..thx a lot anna-neko..im actually 13 now..thx for the lovely comment! and for all ur reviews..and haz..im glad i made ur day..anyhoo here's the 7th ch..  
  
------  
  
After the few days of the festival everything in the restaurant has been busy. So they didn't get a chance to go out much. Keiko had been cheerful the following days after the first day of the festival. More and more tourists came to visit. From the southern part of Japan to the northest part.  
  
The last day of the festival is the loveliest one. Why? Because people cast out small lanterned boats to float them in the ocean. Also it is the best time to watch the fireflies appear. It is said that it was the last night of the festival when the Lady of Spring appears to meet her lover the Lord of Summer once a year. It is also the last day when cherry blossoms are to appear. So in short it is like a second Valentines day.  
  
"So are we going to the ending of the festival tonight Sano-san?" Keiko asked perkily while cleaning the counter.  
  
"Uhh..We'll see Keiko. If we don't get a lot of customers maybe we could go..But if we have a busy night..I'm sorry" Sano opened the doors and a bunch of tourists immediately went in.  
  
Kaoru was at the kitchen that day and Keiko was at the counter and Sano was serving the customers. The morning was once a again busy. Sano kept on running back and forth to the kitchen. Even with Keiko's help he still was having a hard time. By afternoon the crowd calmed down and Sano relaxed a little bit.  
  
"So..Sano..Tell me about this last day of the festival thing." Kaoru asked as she wiped her hands in her apron.  
  
She looks stunning..Even in that greasy apron she still looks like and angel..No a goddess. Sano was too lost in her thoughts that he didn't heard what Kaoru heard.  
  
"Hello? Is there a brain in there?" Kaoru teased as she knocked on Sano's head.  
  
"Quit it..What do you want?" He said as he gently pushed Kaoru aside.  
  
"I was just asking about the whole last day of the festival thing." Kaoru asked once again.  
  
"Oh..that..well it's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. When cherry blossoms last appear..the Lady of Spring meets the Lord of Summer..blah...blah.." Sano said restlessly. "More like the stupidest night if the year! Who would want to go there..?"  
  
"Well me and Keiko wanna go..If you don't want to fine.." Kaoru stood up then walked back to the kitchen.  
  
I'm so goddamn stupid. Take her Sano. No don't she'll know!But that's what you want right? Yes..but.. Sano continued the mental debate in his head while servingthe customers that came in.  
  
By around 5 less and less people came. A lot of them were already either getting ready to catch the train (trains did exist back then ryt? like at the movie? ryt?) or their ships to get back home. Some of them were already getting ready for the last feast tonight.  
  
"Well Sano-san I guess we could go to the festival then huh?" Keiko declared happily.  
  
"Don't even ask that jerk Keiko..He thinks it's a stupid festival..But I'll come with you." Kaoru said sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say woman?" Sano tried his best to insult Kaoru even though he'd rather praise her than insult her. "I think it's stupid because..First..You have to dress up especially the woman. You know that Keiko right? Even though you do get dressed up KAORU I still wouldn't come. Because when you go there they'll all run away just the site of you in a nice dress.." Sano laughed. He didn't want to hurt or insult Kaoru. In fact he really thought that if Kaoru went out on a dress everyone might bow down because of her extra-ordinary beauty!  
  
"Hahaha..That was so funny Sano I forgot to laugh!" Kaoru once again sarcastically said.  
  
"Please you two stop fighting." Keiko said gently. She turner her head to Sano and said "You Sano-san you promised you'd bring me. Now we can't leave Kaoru-san all by herself here. So we must bring her too. So please Sano-san. I wanna go!" Keiko pleaded with her 'puppy-eyes'.  
  
Just then when Sano was about to give his answer Yoko came in with a huge bag and of course Mimi behind her.  
  
"Hello everyone! Hello!Hello!" Yoko greeted cheerfully as Sano helped her with the bag. "Ohh..thank you so much Sano! Such a gentleman!"  
  
"Hello Yoko!" Keiko greeted with a hug.  
  
"Ahh..Keiko.." Yoko hugged her back affectionately.  
  
"Good evening Yoko.." Kaoru bowed down as she greeted.  
  
"Ahh..Kaoru dear! How is it here? Do you like the festival?" Yoko asked.  
  
"I love it here Yoko-san. The festival is amazing!" Kaoru answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Well..good..I have something for all of you!" Yoko grabbed the bag from Sano and took out 2 amazingly embellished Kimonos made of the finest fabrics.  
  
"Wow!" Keiko let out a gasp then touched the Kimonos.  
  
"One of for you, Keiko and one is for Kaoru..Sano looks decent enough besides its the girls that's important to get dressed up!" Yoko said still smiling.  
  
"Well get dress. I'll see you all in the shore! I'll be there!" Yoko left with Mimi on her arms.  
  
"I'll get dressed! Please can you help me Kaoru-san?" Keiko asked with her baby looking eyes.  
  
"Okay.." Kaoru was too speechless just staring at the dress.  
  
Sano waited for almost half an hour for the girls but it was all worth it! Keiko came down first on the stunningly printed yellow Kimono.  
  
"Wow..You look amazing Keiko. You look like an angel.." Sano commented trying to sound as gentelmanly as possible.  
  
"Why thank you Sano-san!" Keiko gave out a huge smile to Sano.  
  
All of a sudden a bright shining pink dress came down from upstairs and an angel...No,no,no...A goddess came out. Sano was speechless. She stared at Kaoru like she was the most precious artwork that has been ever created. A goddess..Ohh..Kaoru..You look..amazingly beautiful..No beautiful doesn't even come close to how you look tonight..not only tonight but every single passing day of our lives.. Sano was so lost in his own fantasy and thoughts that he didn't realize that Kaoru and Keiko was already at the door. Kaoru..my goddess..  
  
--------  
  
end of 7th ch..like it? well hope u do! well i'll update ASAP. dont forget to vote for The Calling's Adrienne in TRL at mtv.com! thx for the lovely reviews! 


	8. Forbidden Love

like the 7th ch? hoep u did..anyhoo..here's the 8th ch..  
  
---------  
  
The mesmerized Sano pulled hisself together to reality. Kaoru and Keiko was already walking out when Sano realized he was all alone.He shook his head a few times to truly wake hisself up. He ran swiftly to the door to catch up with the two giggling girls.  
  
"You could have at least told me you were gonna leave me alone." Sano complained trying not to concentrate on Kaoru's mesmerizing beauty.  
  
"Well you were to busy staring at the wall rooster head..You were even drooling! Well we figured that you would rather look at the wall than go the festival.." Kaoru teased then giggled.  
  
"Hahaha..That's was so funny.." Sano locked the restaurant and walked with the two girls.  
  
"This is the beautifulest kimonono I have ever worn!" Keiko said turning still admiring the kimono.  
  
The two just smiled at Keiko as she twisted and turned around admiring her kimono.  
  
"Do you think Yoko-san will let me keep it?" Keiko asked as they were walking.  
  
"Of course she will...What else would she do about it? It wouldn't definetly fit her." Sano said confidently.  
  
"Yay! I love this kimono!" Keiko smiled all the way to the shore.  
  
At the beach shore were a lot of people dressed fancily in the most amazing looking attires. Women were dressed in the fanciest and the most radiant kimonos. The local men dressed casually and the high positioned men dressed elegantly. As they walked closer they were so amazed on how bright the whole place was. Keiko kept on saying 'Wow' or letting out an amazed gasp. Sano and Kaoru was wide-eyed on most part.  
  
"Keiko! Over here!" Yoko shouted from behind them. Yoko was dressed like it was just another day. She was wearing a bright kimono but not to decorated or fancy. She was dressed casually like the men and Mimi was at her arms resting.  
  
"Yoko-san!" Keiko turned around and saw Yoko. She lifted her kimono then ran to her and hugged her tightly as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time.  
  
"Oh..dear..How are you?" Yoko backed up a little bit then stared at Keiko in her kimono. "Oh! You look even more stunning tonight my dear child! Why, you're much prettier than me now!"  
  
Keiko blushed then smiled at Yoko. "No Yoko-san! You are still the prettiest of all!"  
  
Sano and Kaoru walked towards them then greeted Yoko.  
  
"Why, Kaoru you looks even more stunning than the women her in Tokyo!" Yoko commented then hugged her.  
  
Kaoru also blushed then replied. "Thank you Yoko-san"  
  
"And you Sano! Why you look handsome tonight!" Yoko commented even though Sano looked the same as usual.  
  
"Uhh..Thanks..I guess." Sano just sort of rolled her eyes.  
  
The 4 of them walked towards the shore and Yoko handed Keiko a smal lanterned boat.  
  
"Thank you Yoko-san!" Keiko said with her big smile. Yoko just smile back.  
  
Finally when the governor arrived and said a a few words about the history of the night everyone slowly walked towards the shore.  
  
"Keiko you have to set them on the ocean to light the Lady of Spring to meet her lover." Yoko said as she went with Keiko.  
  
Sano and Kaoru was standing there with the chilly wind of Spring/Summer night blowing on their faces. Kaoru tucked her hands in her arms to warm it up a little bit. Sano stared the Kaoru's beautiful hair being blown by the wind gently and her radiant face. Sano stared at her thinking of what she could be thinking of. Well duh Sano! She's thinking about the one she truly loves..and that's not you.. Sano said in his mind. The two of them just remained in the same positon watching Keiko and Yoko set the boat out in the vast ocean. Sano who was still mezmerize in Kaoru's beauty didn't realize that she was holding back her tears. When Sano finally saw a drop of tear fall down from Kaoru's eyes to her cheeks Sano wanted to immediately hug her and make all her pain go away but instead he just wiped Kaoru's tear.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" Sano asked casually hiding the extreme concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing..It's nothing.." Kaoru lied.  
  
"It is something..Tell me..Remember I promised to help you?" Sano moved closer to Kaoru and observed her once more.  
  
"It's just that..." Tears started to fall down from Kaoru's eyes again. She was definetly crying now. "It's just that..I wish.." She struggled to get words out of her mouth in between her cries. "I just wished Kenshin was here..With me. Right now. Right at this very moment. I wish she was here holding me tight in his arms.." She sobbed then slowly fell down on her knees in the sand. The kimono was a bit filthy now but Kaoru didn't care. It wasn't Kenshin. "I just wish that I was just there in the dojo when it burned into ashes...I wish I could've died with Kenshin. I wish I didn't live at all." Kaoru said morbidly in between her tears.  
  
"No..No..Kenshin wouldn't want that. He wanted you to live. He didn't want you to die with him." Sano said trying to sound as concerned way forgetting rthe fact that he was inlove with her.  
  
"How do you know that Sano?! I should've just burned into ashes with him. At least I was with Kenshin..Life doesn't have any more purpose for me now that he is gone! Can't you see that Sano?! Life doesn't matter when the one you love the most in the world has died and left you all alone in this bitter world!" Kaoru stood up and ran away from Sano.  
  
Sano didn't know what he was doing. But he found hisself producing drops of water from his eyes and the drops of water slowly fell down from his cheeks down on the sticky sand. He was...Crying..Fireworks started to fire up in the sky. The fireworks looked like a million of stars coming down form the sky then just suddenly disappears at it comes closer. Everyone cheered and laughed. Keiko and Yoko was laughing and jumpink up and down. But Sano was in tears without even realizing it. Not knowing what to do Sano ran after Kaoru ignoring the beautiful and colorful fireworks behind him. Kaoru is prettier and much important he thought.  
  
After running for ten minutes Sano stopped to catch his breath. The frigid wind and the loud booming of fireworks was getting painful by every breath he took. It was hopeless..He couldn't find Kaoru. He was getting worried. Then he turned to his left and behind the dropping petals of the cherryblossoms was the river and on the top of the river was a small bridge connecting the city to the residential area of Tokoyo. On the bridge stood Kaoru. The crying and grieving Kaoru. Before anything else could happen Sano ran as fast as he could towards Kaoru. His legs and brain were giving up but his heart wasn't. He ran even though he knew he was just about to face rejection. As he came nearer Kaoru, she turned and saw Sano grasping for air. She was shocked and her tears dried up us Sano held her arms. She could hear Sano taking in air and she could feel the warm air from Sano was he breathe.  
  
"Sano.." Kaoru broke the cold silence between them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I ran here Kaoru just to waste my goddamn time!" Sano yelled sarcastically. "I came here because.." Sano didn't know what to say. He needed a good excuse of being there. He didn't want to tell Kaoru how he felt..Not now. "I came here just to let you know that Kenshin still loves you and wanted you to survive and live your life not blame yourself for everything and just wish yourself dead!" Sano raised her voice as her held into Kaoru's arms tightly. Kaoru who just stared at him blankly was once again producing tears. "Don't cry Kaoru.." Sano wiped the tears of Kaoru cheek and continued. "Kaoru..Please..Understand that Kenshin don't want you to live like this. He wanted you to be safe. He died because he loved you and didn't want you to get hurt. He was protecting you. Kenshin is still and will always be with you no matter what." Sano gave out a smile to cheer Kaoru up.  
  
"But I want everything to be the way they use to be..When everything still seemed so normal and much better." Kaoru sobbed then hugged Sano. She was on Sano's shoulders crying. Sano didn't want to think about the way she felt for Kaoru right now so he just hugged her back. "I want him back Sano. It's so unfair.." The wind started to blow the chilly air again.  
  
"Nothing is fair Kaoru.." Sano lifted Kaoru's chin up then touched her soft cheeks with dried tears.  
  
Sano leaned closer towards Kaoru. Kaoru closed her eyes as they leaned closer to each other. The frigid wind blew gently and the cherryblossom petals were blown away towards the river making it float in the shining river. Sano and Kaoru hugged each other tightly then in the gente blow of the wind with the petals Kaoru's soft lips touched Sano's shivering lips sharing a simple yet meaningful kiss for both of them.Sano wanted the moment to last forever. He wanted time to stop and freeze the kiss. He wanted to savor each moment of it. He didn't want it to end.. The kiss lasted only a few minutes befire they realized what they have done. They both backed up at the same time. Sano touched his lips then stared at Kaoru. Kaoru was expressionless when the kiss over. Sano didn't know what to say. He just stood there frozen in fear of what to say. He wished he didn't kiss her. But her mind was leaping for joy and yet there was one small part of her mind telling him how stupid he was. He didn't even want to imagine what Kaoru thought of him now.  
  
The rushing whistling of the river reflecting by the moonlight and the whistling of the winds carrying the cherryblossoms petals and the booming and lights of the fireworks was all that was felt in the glorious yet paiful for some, night of the festival. The night where the Lady of Spring kissed her forbidden lover the Lord of Summer for the first time. The forbidden love had caused them both their death...  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
woo..woo..end of ch 8! like it? like the kiss? well stay tuned on their reactions and the adventure part. i'll update ASAP. pls vote for The Calling's 'Adrienne' in TRL at mtv.com! Let's get TC in no# 1! woo..woo!!!  
  
sorry my cold is making me a bit delirious..O_O 


	9. Tears

ok like the 8th ch? hope u did! hey azkie..sorry if i made u cry..i didnt mean to! anyhoo..here's the 9th ch!  
  
----------  
  
A few minutes had passed but for Sano it was like a never-ending silence. He tried to break the silence by saying something..anything. But when he opened his mouth to look for the right words only air came out of his mouth. They stared at each other both emotionless. Both trying to find the right word..words that will actually mean something.Nothing. Kaoru finally bowed her head after the tense staring. When Sano finally opened his mouth to talk they heard a scream behind them.Not a painful scream but a joyous scream. It was Keiko and Yoko. Keiko was running towards them despite of the cold wind. Yoko was not far behind. She was behind Keiko walking with Mimi just beside her.  
  
"Sano-san! Kaoru-san!" Keiko yelled joyfully. "It was the most amazing thing!" Kaoru turned her head and Sano fogot what he was about to say.  
  
"Keiko..." Kaoru forced herself to smile as if nothing unusual took place.  
  
"Did you two saw it? It was so cool! The fireworks were in different bright colors! And the.." Keiko talked and talked. Kaoru could only hear faint words from Keiko's talking. All her mind could think about was the kiss. So was Sano. Sano tried to concentrate but he just couldn't. He tried to think of something or someone else. But all he could think about the heavenly scent of Kaoru, her soft lips, the kiss and most importantly how close they were during those few minutes.  
  
"Why Keiko dear slow down! You're confusing them and breathe!" The plump woman laughed and then greeted the two.  
  
"Did you two saw the fireworks from here?" Yoko asked cheerily.  
  
"Umm..Yeah.. We saw them..They were great!" Sano tried to answer Yoko's question lively.  
  
They talked and chattered about the night at the bridge. But Kaoru's and Sano's thoughts were so distant from what they were talking about.  
  
"My, oh my! It's getting late!" Yoko said.  
  
"Yeah..we better get home" Sano replied.  
  
Yoko went the other way to her house while the three walked back to the restaurant. Keiko was talking 60 miles per hour. Just chatting about the festival. Sano wanted to shut her up and just listen to Kaoru's breathing. But Keiko didn't know anything..Keiko didn't mean harm.  
  
The night was really getting late. Sano and Kaoru listened to Keiko's chattering and just remained silent through the whole walk. When Keiko got tired of talking Sano carried her and again..there was the cold silence of the night.A few more steps and they were going to be 'home'..they could keep quiet and forget about the whole thing. The sound of crackling fire and the smell of the poisonous, toxicating burning wood filled the atmosphere. Sano ran to the restaurant only to see it burning into ashes. Kaoru who was right behind him fell down to her knees at the sight of the burning building. People started to wake up and passing out buckets of water to put the fire out. It was no use. The fire was spreading fast building per building. Keiko woke up with all the commotion then upon seeing the burning place she fainted. Sano wanted to help put the fire out. But it's really hard to carry a ten year old fainted girl and comfort a woman who keeps on chanting 'It's them..' Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared up on the roof. Sano stood up and looked back. It was nothing he thought. Then he heard small creeping footsteps getting near towards them. Sano alerted his whole body. On the top of a roof a person dressed in a ninja like outfit covering the person's whole face only showing the eyes took out a bamboo shooting thing. Sano saw bright color of the bamboo then immediately carried Kaoru and Keiko. The ninja person just shot a poisonous arrow but Sano managed to avoid it. Kaoru who was now crying a lot saw what happened then screamed. "It's them!! Run!"  
  
Sano didn't remember anything. When he woke up he found himself in a room. He tried to remember what happened. Then instantly a throbbing pain in his shoulder. was aching. He remembered...He was carrying Keiko and Kaoru running for their lives. About five ninja men were chasing them. He tried to lose them by running into an alley..Bad idea. One of the ninjas obviously followed them. The who was chasing them was jumping on th top of the roof. Sano was carrying Kaoru on one arm and Keiko on the other. Keiko woke up in the middle of Sano's running away from the ninjas. But of course she fainted with Kaoru. Sano didn't know where to go anymore. He just ran and ran trying to protect the two girls. But when he reached the woods the ninja who didn't even look close to tired was on the top of the trees. Sano fell down to his knees while running. Keiko and Kaoru was down on the road too. The ninja then shot an arrow at Sano's shoulder then ran away really quick.  
  
That was all he could remember. After the arrow entered his body he immediately fell then became unconcious. He stood up trying to ignore the endless pain of his shoulders. He went to open the door only to find nothing hostile but a groto and nice garden filled with flowers. He walked slowly looking for a human..But none in sight. He was starting to get worried. He wanted to know where Keiko and Kaoru was.  
  
"Hello?Kaoru!Keiko!Anyone!" He shouted as the sun shone brighly blinding his eyes.  
  
Then right before his eyes as he try to block the sun a figure appeared. The sun glimmered on the figure then revealed Kaoru smiling right before his eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her bright yellow kimono shone in Sano's eyes. He wanted to think that he was in heaven for only heaven would allow something this good to happen in the middle of a crisis. Too bad he wasn't in heaven...  
  
"Sano?Are you okay?You better get back to your room." Kaoru aided Sano back to the room where he woke up.  
  
In the room Kaoru checked Sano's wounds only to find it still in a bad condition.  
  
"You better get some rest..I'll leave you alone." Kaoru was about to stand up and leave but Sano grabbed his arms to stop her.  
  
"Stop..We need to talk.."Sano pleaded gently.  
  
"About what?" Kaoru tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"What happened last night?" Sano didn't want to be straight forward or anything he was just curious.  
  
"Nothing..I found Yoko's house then asked for help..That's it.." Kaoru mumbled.  
  
When Kaoru was about to stand up and leave again Sano stopped her with his words.  
  
"Thank you..For saving my life.." Sano said as he bowed his head down.  
  
Kaoru stopped for a minute as tears dropped from her eyes. But she hid it from Sano then left...  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
ok done with 9th ch. ok this ch isnt dat bid-a-deal but hey..sorry if i didn't update for a while...been a lil bit busy with the CAPS competetion..screw those Whitney Young kids..they cheated! anyhoo...sorry abt dat..and plus i have a lil' bit of a cold..so sorry bout dat..oh ya vote for The Calling's Adrienne at TRL on mtv.com! 


	10. Mist

like the 9th ch? hope u did! im really sorry i made u cry azkie! here's the 10th ch.  
  
------------  
  
Kaoru entered Sano's quietly. But the sound of Kaoru's footsteps on the old wooden floor woke Sano up.  
  
"Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Sano asked confusely.  
  
Kaoru walked towards him slowly but every step sent shivers to Sano's spines. Something wasn't right. Kaoru's facial expression didn't look right. Kaoru looked weary. It was as if she had been running all day just to see him. Kaoru didn't answer Sano's question. When she was so near to Sano she knelt down then gently touched Sano's blushing cheeks. Something wasn't right. Kaoru smiled despite of the painful look on her face. She smiled as if she just saw the love of her life. She drew her face nearer to Sano. Soon their faces where only an inch apart. She drew closer and closer every minute. She was so close to Sano that he could feel her icy breath. Then she slowly opened her mouth and Sano heard her angelic voice.  
  
"Sano.." Kaoru said his name as if it was a god's name. "I love you..."  
  
Sano didn't know how to response. Their faces drew closer soon their lips touched. The softness and sweetness of Kaoru's lips left Sano hypnotize. Our of curiousity he opened his eyes to see her beautiful face. He still felt the kiss but Kaoru's body was turning into a mist of air. First her legs where disappearing with the wind. Soon her upper body was gone. All that was left was Kaoru's head. He didn't want to let go..Fear of losing her if he let go. But the icy wind crept up to her body. The back of his head was disappearing into the cold atmosphere. When Sano lips was about to disappear Sano reached his lips then closed his eyes...Until everything was gone. He was kissing the misty air. He opened his eyes and tears came out but as the tears fall down to his cheeks they started freeze until they were frozen tears. He wanted to scream but the air was starting to choke him. He gasped for breath. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The chilly air froze his lungs until no air came in..  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Sano sat up and screamed. He held his throat and breathe. It was all a dream. Not a nightmare but not a fantasy either. He found him self still in the mat at the same room shirtless with nothing on but a bandage on his shoulders. Part of him liked the dream and of course part of him feared it. He closed his eyes then gave out a sigh.  
  
It was almost sun down when he decided to wake up. He was getting hungry. Plus after the dream he couldn't go back to sleep all he could think of was Kaoru and her soft, sweet lips. He looked around and found his shirt then put it on. He slowly walked towards the sliding door to open it. As his head peeked out the door the vision of the sun setting and it bright rays blinded his eyes. He walked down the outdoor corridor searching for food and for a human being. He walked more and made a turn on a corner. Near a gazebo place Keiko was sitting down looking at the birds on the tree. He immediately walked towards her and sat beside her. Together they sat in silence. Keiko ignore his presence and continued her admiring of the birds. Sano observed a yellow bird. He wasn't much familiar to them so he just stared at them like they were precious paintings in a museum.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" Yoko came out of no where with Mimi following her path. Yoko had her hair in a bun and she was wearing an old kimono. The sound of her cane walking towards them joined the sound of the wind swaying the trees.  
  
"Yes.." Keiko replied quietly as if all of her enegy was just drained down a sink.  
  
Yoko sat next to Sano then they started talking about summer and the birds. Sano just smiled and nodded his head for the most part. He was too busy thinking about where Kaoru could be. After a few more moments of nodding like an idiot he just bursted and borught up the subject of the night of the accident.  
  
"What happened?" Sano said as he interrupted the lively conversation of the two about flowers during summer. "I mean..What happened that night?"  
  
The two paused. Keiko stared at Sano the bowed her head to avoid any more further eye contact with him.  
  
"Kaoru...She saved you.My house wasn't far away from where you fell. According to Kaoru she immediately got onto his legs then ran straight and found my house. We had a few villagers carry you to my house and a doctor bandaged your shoulder...Kaoru stayed up all night just to be sure you were okay. Well for the restaurant..You're gonna be working around here for a while. I hired some people to build a new one.." Yoko smiled as she mentioned the restaurant. "Well I better help Kaoru in the kitchen. You two go inside now it's going to get dark soon." The old woman left withe the cat following her faithfully.  
  
When Yoko left Keiko followed after a few minutes leaving Sano all alone. He just sat back and stared at the sky which was getting darker. He breathed in the fresh air with his eyes closed. He closed his eyes as he thought about Kaoru. It was all he could think of. He wanted to talk to her now but part of him wanted to stay away from her as much as possible. His heart and mind was battling over the though of her. He tried to think of something else..Possibly someone else. But everytime he did it all just lead back to Kaoru. All he could see was Kaoru. All he could feel was Kaoru's lips on his. All he could hear was Kaoru's gentle voice. All he could smell was her sweet scent. Maybe because she was just sitting next to him.  
  
Kaoru was admiring the beauty of the sky. Sano's mind started to get all confuse and surprised. He tried to open his mouth to say something smart. But the smartes thing that ever cam out from his mouth was cold air. Kaoru turned to him and tried to smile despite of the pain hidden in her eyes.  
  
"Kenshin and me used to sit down outside like this and admire the stars. Not caring of what life would bring us next.." Kaoru sighed then continued. "We used to kiss under the stars not caring about anything else except for the fact that we're together and that was was important..." Kaoru wanted to cry on Sano's shoulder at the very moment but held back her tears.  
  
Sano wanted to say something. But what? That he was now starting hate Kenshin for having you..No he was to hate himself for not having her.  
  
"Kenshin is very lucky..and he still is." Sano was proud of himself of saying something so intelligent yet sincere.  
  
Kaoru avoided Sano's brown teary eyes. Sano caught a glimpse of tears in Kaoru's eyes. He lifted her chin up then wiped the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He didn't knew why he said it he just did.  
  
"About what?" Kaoru wiped her tears then looked at Sano weirdly.  
  
"The kiss and every wrong I had done.." He wasn't sorry..Well at least part of him wasn't.  
  
Kaoru was silent for a moment. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. The brightness of moon reflected in the darkness of the forest illuminating the whole place.  
  
"You don't have to be..It was my fault to." Kaoru reached for Sano's hands and they both went to the dining room to eat...  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
end of 10th ch. kind of pointless but hey..anyhoow like it? pls review! i'll write more if i get more reviews! Please!!! Please vote for The Calling's Adrienne at TRL on mtv.com ..Thank you! Pls more reviews!!! 


	11. The Shadow

like the 10 ch? pls more reviews!!! pls!!! anyhoo..here's the 11 ch.. and the thing on the [ ] are Sano's or a person's thought okay...  
  
--------  
  
Three days had passed in Yoko's house. The past three days were silent. Nobody dared to talk about the accident. Sano and Kaoru also dared not to talk about 'the kiss'. Even though the temperatures were rising Yoko's house was as cold as ice. The whole place was filled with the coldness of silence. They talked..Sometimes. Mostly they all tried to get out of each other's way as much as possible. On the fourth morning Sano went out early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. He went to the gazebo and sat down on the bench in it. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. He took in air into his lungs. [Even with all this air..I still feel suffocated..I still feel as if the air has been toxicate by some kind of intoxicating polluted air...Why?] Sano concentrated as hard as possible on the past events. He wanted to turn back time and change everything. Nothing was going his way now..Nothing. The kiss, the fire, the men chasing them and most important of all..Kaoru's arrival. As much as he enjoyed Kaoru being there..Knowing she was here safe it just didn't feel right. Kaoru's presence didn't feel right. She was here because some ingrates had killed everyone she held dear the most. They destroyed her whole life. They destroyed HIS whole life. He really wasn't planning to see Kaoru again. All he wanted was for her to be with Kenshin and for her to be happy. But here she was confused and hurt.  
  
"I'm an idiot..." He whispered in the wind.  
  
"You're not an idiot.." A voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned and saw Kaoru looking beautiful as ever. Sano stared at her as she sat down next to him.  
  
"You're one of the smartest person I know..Rooster head.." Kaoru smiled at Sano as he blushed a little bit.  
  
They started to laugh then talk about stuff. They talked about remembering their old days in Kyoto. They started to talk about Yahiko, Tae and Sae, Megumi , Yahiko..and Kenshin. On the topic about Kenshin, Kaoru stopped then just remained silent. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to accept the fact he was gone. She could still feel Kenshin's presence around her.  
  
"We don't have to about it anymore.." Sano suggested because she felt that Kaoru had been hurt enough. She didn't deserve any more pain.  
  
They didn't had anything to talk about anymore. They just remained on the few more moments as the sun rises and shed out bright sunlight all over the garden. The sun shone its bright light on Kaoru's face only making her look more radiant. Sano stared at her..Trying to figure out what could be on he mind at that very moment. The birds started chirping and the suns brightness also filled the place with warmness.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Kaoru said taking in fresh morning air.  
  
"You're beautiful..." Sano whispered. Kaoru turned his head to Sano.  
  
"What?" She stared at Sano only making the whole situation more tense for Sano.  
  
"Nothing..." Kaoru turned her head back to the scenic view as Sano gave out a sigh.  
  
After a few more minutes of staring the amazing scene they went back inside to cook breakfast. Keiko and Yoko up and Keiko started cleaning the house. Around 9 in the morning the ate breakfast. They all went to town to do a little bit of shopping for supplies. Sano and Yoko also checked the progress in the restaurant's construction.  
  
They went to eat lunch in town. They went with Yoko to the governor's office to take care of some business. Dusk was starting. They all got home by 7 and they all eaten dinner in town because they were all tired by the end of day.  
  
Back at Yoko's house they all went to the sort of living room trying to create and interesting conversation. Keiko who got bored went to her room to play with her toys. The rest were left in the living room playing cards. The living room was filled with laughter and joy. Happiness was trapped in the room affecting everyone. By midnight Yoko went to sleep out of tiredness. Kaoru and Sano was left to clean up.  
  
"I never knew Yoko was so good at poker (a/n: was poker alive back then? well if it wasnt sorry..)" Kaoru laughed as she put the cards away.  
  
"Yeah never knew that too!" Sano laughed with Kaoru. The happiness was still trapped in the room..Not for long.  
  
"Well this room is cleaned up..I'll go to sleep now.." Kaoru said goodnight to Sano and left the room.  
  
Sano who decided to sleep to went out the room only to find Keiko, Yoko and Kaoru tied up in the gazebo.  
  
"Sano!!!!!" Keiko screamed in tears.  
  
Sano ran to towards the gazebo as fast as possible. He untied the threes of them.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?" He demanded.  
  
Out of the dark night a shadow appeared behind him. The shadow was a men..Dressed in black. One of the ninjas. This one was holding a samurai.  
  
"I'm right here idiot..." The shadow teased. "I believe you're looking for me..."  
  
"Why you...!" Sano didn't know what to do. He started spatting and cursing to the shadow. Soon there were about ten more shadows behind him.  
  
"What? What am I?" The shadows started to laugh at Sano.  
  
Keiko, Yoko and Kaoru stayed behing Sano who was getting really, really mad now.  
  
"You piece of shit.." Sano smirk at the shadow then jumped and attacked him.  
  
The shadow moved saw Sano and moved fast and cut Sano in the chest.  
  
"Well..I'm a pretty amazing piece of shit.." The shadow started laughing at Sano who fell down on his knees. "I don't think back up would be necessary on this one boys.."  
  
The two started fighting. The shadow just mocked and laughed at Sano.The shadow who was fighting with Sano was beyond good. He moved faster than light. In a blink of an eye he's gone and then he's behind you. Sano fought with his fist but the shadow fought with his samurai. Kaoru fell to his knees crying seeing Sano in pain. Then when Sano moved so fast he crept behind the shadow then ripped the upper part of their costume. The shadow fell down and so did his samurai. The moonlight shed light to the shadow's face. The shadow had long, red mesmerizing hair. When he turned to Sano his eyes glared..It was yellow in the moonlight. With the sight of the shadow Kaoru completely fainted and Sano almost fell down.  
  
"Ke.." Sano stuttered. "Kenshin..."  
  
"Hah.." Kenshin spat then laughed. "Kenshin? Yeah right..Who the hell is Kenshin? I'm Raidon..But hey you can call me the battousai..." With that Raidon jumped up then just disappeared in the darkness of the night with the other men.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
like it? well hope u did! more reviews pls! pls vote to The Calling's Adrienne on TRL at mtv.com...anyhoo...later The Calling is on Jay Leno..woo..woo!! 


	12. Frozen

ok here's the 12th ch..more reviews pls!!!!!pls!!!!!!!!! hope u liked the last ch!  
  
-------------------  
  
Sano's whole body was paralyzed. He was just frozen under the moonlight. He didn't know what to do..Or to feel..Or to think now. He wanted to be angry at Kenshin for hurting Kaoru. But he also wanted to feel happy for Kaoru because now she knows he's alive...Or is he? Maybe that guy is really Raidon..Not Kenshin. Kenshin can't be that person. He wouldn't try to kill him..Or would he? His whole body was frozen. His brain didn't know how to response to this. Then he just collapsed now knowing what to do. Keiko ran towards him. But he was just there lying down on the cold ground...Frozen. He commanded his whole body to stand up and go to Kaoru but nothing happened. Keiko was screaming and crying infront of him. But he couldn't hear her, he could see her mouth moving but no words were coming out. All he could hear was Ke..Raidon's voice "...can call me battousai.." The words were echoing on Sano's brain. The voice grew fainter and fainter as drops od water started to fall on his face. His visions started to become blurry so he closed his eyes..He fainted.  
  
"Sano?Sano?Sanosuke Sagara!" Yoko shouted tapping her can on Sano's stomach.  
  
Sano felt the tapping pain so he woke up all groggy. His visions of last night events started to filled his mind again which made his whole body go into full alert.  
  
"Kaoru? Where's Kaoru?" Sano stood up looking for Kaoru but found no one except for Yoko and Mimi.  
  
"Calm down you..." Yoko sat down on a chair on one corner then started petting Mimi on her lap. "She's in the other room..Keiko is taking care of her. Now lie back down!"  
  
Sano sat up on the mat listening to Yoko pet-talking to Mimi.  
  
"OHH...Who's the happy kitty? You are..oh you are..!" Yoko 'awwwed' and giggled at Mimi. Mimi was just sitting on her lap peacefully. Hey, what can you do the kitty likes the attention?  
  
Sano got up and left the room. He was getting annoyed with Yoko's little 'aaawwws'. He walked around and went to the next room. He was hesitating on coming in. Part of him wanted to see Kaoru but then of course the other part of him didn't want to. But he was getting tired of being such a jerk and a cowards when it comes to Karou. So he slide the door open only to see Kaoru sitting on one corner staring in the air. He immediately ran towards her. Her hair was put down and was a mess. She was a mess. She was just staring at nothingness (a/n: is there such word?).  
  
"Kaoru!" He tried to wake Kaoru up from her trance but nothing happened she just started chanting.  
  
"Not Kenshin..Not Kenshin..Not Kenshin.." She was now rocking back and forth. When Sano tried to touch her her voice just grew louder and pulled her arm back.  
  
"Kaoru! It wasn't Kenshin..It was Raidon." When Sano said those words Kaoru stopped chanting then turned to Sano.  
  
"How do you know that?! It was Kenshin..He doesn't like me anymore!" Kaoru started crying then ran outside.  
  
Sano followed her run out the gate. They were both only running for a couple of minutes in the forest trail. Kaoru just suddenly fell down on the road crying.  
  
"Kenshin..." She whispered as she bowed her head down and as tears fall down on the path.  
  
When Sano finally caught up with her he knelt down with her then just stared at her crying.  
  
"Kaoru..Look at me.." Sano said to her.  
  
"No...It's just not fair...Kenshin..He..No!" Kaoru faced Sano in tears.  
  
"Nothing is fair Kaoru. Don't worry, it wasn't Kenshin. He wouldn't do anything like that. I know. He loves you too much. That guy wasn't Kenshin..Trust me." Sano tried to comfort Kaoru with his lies. He knew it was Kenshin. I mean could there be someone that looks exactly like Kenshin? No..Impossible. Maybe it really wasn't Kenshin..Maybe because of the dark he didn't see his face clearly. Yeah that's it..Keep living in your own lies Sano. Kaoru stopped crying then hugged Sano. Sano inhaled Kaoru's sweet scent despite of how messed up she looks she still looks like a goddess.  
  
The two got back and Kaoru took a bath while Keiko and Sano prepared lunch. They all tried to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. But as the darkness rises so does the shadows.  
  
"Well goodnight everyone." Yoko said going to her room with Mimi.  
  
"I better sleep too. I heard we can help on the construction of the restaurant tommorrow!" Keiko said happily.  
  
Sano and Kaoru was left alone outside enjoying the night breeze.  
  
"I wish I could turn back time.." Kaoru said inhaling the fresh air.  
  
"Why?" Sano said stupidly even though he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Back before me and Kenshin even got married. When you..we were all still back at Kyoto. When everything seemed so perfect and normal." Kaoru closed her eyes imagining the way things were back then.  
  
"Yeah.." Sano silently replied.  
  
The two just stood a few more minutes in silence out there. A strong chilly breeze passed by giving both shivers. Then a swift sound of a thing came rushing towards their way so Sano ducked pulling Kaoru down.  
  
"What the...?" Sano stood up again and looked for the thing. They looked around and found no one. Then on a tree was an arrown and a note attached to it. Sano picked it up and gave it to Kaoru. Sano looked around again still found nothing and heard nothing except for the wind.  
  
  
  
Meet us at Kyoto. We have two very important people waiting for you. A very annoying weasel girl and a his boyfriend. If you want to see them meet us there on the third day after receiving this note. Kaoru must come she has something we need. And bring the rooster headed freak..I'm not done with you yet.  
  
Raidon  
  
  
  
Kaoru dropped the note so Sano picked it up and went to read it (a/n: Sano does know how to read right? if he doesnt well here he knows how too). He walked towards Kaoru and tried to comfort her.  
  
"What's it that you have that they want?" Sano asked not even thinking of anything else.  
  
"Nothing..." She replied.  
  
"Well I really don't care. Misao and Aoshi is in danger and I'm going to save 'em." Sano disregarded Kaoru and went back to his room. But before he did he gave Kaoru a goodnight kiss on the forehead and whispered "Good night little raccoon.."  
  
Kaoru looked at Sano as he walked to his room. She didn't know whether to tell Sano about the thing. Not now..Not now when her friends are in trouble...Not now that he finally found 'Kenshin'. She went to his room to sleep but the image of Sano kissing his forehead kept flashing to her mind and his voice..It kept playing back 'Goodnight little raccoon'. She eventually fell asleep but dreamt of the day of her wedding..But instead of Kenshin standing next to her..Sano was standing right next to her...  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
OK done with 12th ch. like it? pls more reviews!!!pls!!!! pls vote for The Calling's Adrienne on TRL at mtv.com .. more reviews pls! 


	13. Dreams

ok sorry if i hadn't updated for so long. been busy with school and stuff...anyhoo here is the 13th ch! hope u like it! more reviews pls!  
  
-----------  
  
"I'am Kenshin..." Raidon said as he took of his ninja mask.  
  
"Oh..Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to him in tears and hugged him. She kissed him in the cheek then hugged him again still crying.  
  
Raidon who was also huggin her back lifted his head from Kaoru's shoulder then stared at Sano. The two had eye contact for a few seconds when Sano finally noticed his eyes turning into yellow. Raidon reached for something then showed it to Sano. It was a knife. Raidon raised it ready to stabbed Kaoru. Sano ran to stop him but it was too late. Raidon stabbed Kaoru three times in the back. Kaoru who screamed Kenshin's name fell down in her own puddle of blood. Sano ran as fast as he could to check on Kaoru but nothing was happening. He wasn't getting anywhere near Kaoru no matter how fast he ran. Then Raidon disappeared in the shadows leaving the body of Kaoru lying in the darkness. Sano found himself crying in anger and sadness. All of a sudden everything turned black. Kaoru's body disappeared in the darkness as he continued to run towards it to save it. He screamed for Kaoru's name but only his echo was heard.  
  
Sano woke up the next morning in cold sweat. His eyes were completely wide awake from the cold sweat. He sat up and look around the room and found nothing unusual. It was just a dream..Not a dream but a nightmare.He wanted to make sure she..As in Kaoru was still there. So he stood up to go the Kaoru's room but found no one lying in the mats. He looked for her inside the whole room but found nothing. Then a tap on his shoulder came.  
  
"Uhh..What exactly are you doing here?" Kaoru asked holding a glass of water.  
  
"Ohh..Hey. Where have you been? I was just checking up on you.." Sano tried to hide the sound of concern in his voice.  
  
"Ohh..I'm fine. I just went to get water. My throat felt a bit dry. It was nice of you to check up on me." Kaoru said going in her room.  
  
"Well, it was nothing..Just protecting you. I better go now. G'night." He went to walk down the hall then Kaoru went out her room.  
  
"Goodnight to you too. Thanks for checking up on me." Kaoru went back to her room and went back to sleep. She tried to forget about her weird dream. Was she falling for Sano? No..No. He was just a friend...A very good friend. But what does the dream mean? Am I replacing Kenshin and finally getting over him? No. Can't be. Kenshin is the only one I love. And will always be the one I love. Or would he be? She tried to erase the confusing thoughts out of her head. She threw a pillow in her head then closed her eyes.  
  
By noon everyone was awake. Sano and Kaoru called a little meeting in the dining room for all. They all sat down quietly. Keiko and Yoko wondered what this unexpected meeting was about. Keiko who brought her dolls played with it while waiting for Sano who went to get something in the village.  
  
"I'am so sorry. Am I late ladies? There was a bit of trouble in town. But that doesn't matter. We have to talk about something very important Yoko." Sano started to sound serious. Kaoru took Keiko out while the two talk inside.  
  
"Well what is this important thing we have to talk about huh?" Yoko asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter but what important is can you take care of Keiko?" Sano asked ignoring Yoko's question.  
  
"Why yes! I'm old but I'm as strong as any men around here...Well where is this getting young man and I want an answer!" Yoko demanded.  
  
"Okay. If you really insist..." Sano told all about from the past Kenshin to the note last night.  
  
"Oh dear!" Yoko gasped. "You're going to stay here and we're going to call the police!"  
  
"No..No. You see they own the police. You can't call the police or else our friends die. Please Yoko take care of Keiko while we're away. We promise to be back. We just have to take care of some old business." Sano was trying his best to persuade the old lady.  
  
"No..You can't go. Who knows what those people are capable of! You are staying here and I'm letting the mayor know!" Yoko stormed out of the room.  
  
His persuading skills were obviously very bad. He didn't know what to do. So he just stayed in the room slamme his head on the table waiting for some kind of miracle to happen.  
  
A miracle did happen. Yoko went back to the room where Sano almost fell asleep. But she wasn't alone. Kaoru was standing right next to her.  
  
"This young lady had just persuaded me to let you go..You know what she's much smarted than you Sano!" Yoko sat next to Sano then they discussed all their departing plans.  
  
By nightfall Kaoru and Sano had packed. They had money food and some few clothings. They were standing by the gate waiting for Yoko.  
  
"Oh dear! That little girl is harder to tuck in bed than Mimi here!" Yoko said.  
  
"Thank you so much Yoko.." Kaoru thanked her. She was holding her tears but they exploded all by themselves. Kaoru hugged Yoko which made Yoko cry too.  
  
"Oh dear girl. I will truly miss you! Promise to come back with that handsome husband of yours! He might be able to help in the new restaurant!" Yoko struggled to say words in between her tears.  
  
Sano was already in the wagon. Yoko walked towards him then hugged him. Her tears pressed into Sano's shoulder as if it were to make marks there.  
  
"Take care of Keiko..And take care of yourself. "He whispered during their hug.  
  
"I will.." Yoko promised.  
  
More tears had falled from their eyes as every minute passed. Kaoru went in the wagon and Sano drove it away without looking back. But his tears were pressing hard on his cheeks. Kaoru sat next to him and wiped his tears. The chilly night summer wind pressed against their faces and dried the tears on their cheeks. The clouds started to fade and showed the bright full moon illuminating the whole place. But in the shadows where the moonlight hasn't shed its light too still crept all around them.  
  
--------------  
  
like the 13th ch? hope u did! pls more reviews!!!!pls!!!!!! pls vote for The Calling's Adrienne on TRL at mtv.com .. more reviews pls! 


End file.
